High School Musical 2
High School Musical 2 Título High School Musical 2 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ficha técnica -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Dirección Kenny Ortega -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Producción Gary Marsh Bill Borden -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Guión Peter Barsocchini Jason Collyns -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Música David Lawrence Jason Collyns -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Datos y cifras -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- País(es) Estados Unidos Año 2007 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Compañías -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Distribución Buena Vista Internacional -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sucesión de películas -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Precedida por High School Musical Sucedida por High School Musical 3: Senior Year High School Musical 2 es la secuela de la Película Original de Disney Channel, High School Musical. Estrenó el 17 de agosto de 2007 en Disney Channel en Estados Unidos y en Family Channel en Canadá. El estreno trajo una excelente audiencia televisiva en Estados Unidos, con 17.300.000 espectadores, casi diez millones de espectadores más que la anterior película, creando un record de televisión por cable en la historia de Estados Unidos.1 2 Contenido ocultar 1 Trama 2 Personajes 2.1 Protagonistas 2.2 Otros 3 Banda Sonora 4 Versiones 4.1 Producción 4.2 DVD 4.3 Versión Extendida 4.4 Dance Edition! 4.5 Errores 5 Fechas de estreno 6 Véase también 7 Referencias 8 Enlaces externos Trama Los "Wildcats" de la secundaria East High están listos para divertirse como nunca ahora que han llegado las vacaciones de verano. Troy (Zac Efron1) se llena de entusiasmo cuando le ofrecen un trabajo en un club llamado "Lava Springs", pero todo es parte del plan de Sharpay (Ashley Tisdale2) para alejarlo de Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens3). No resulto el plan de Sharpay como ella lo esperaba, ya que el encargado del club Thomas Fulton (Mark L. Taylor)contrata a la secundaria completa. Pero Sharpay tiene un plan. Sharpay presenta a Troy a sus padres, y a gente influyente de las mejores Universidades y lo tienta con una beca si baila con ella en el festival de talentos del Club de Campo Su hermano, Ryan Evans, al ver que Sharpay piensa dejarlo de lado en el festival, decide unirse al resto de sus compañeros de East High y los ayuda a preparar su actuación para el festival. Sharpay al saberlo consigue que los chicos no puedan participar en el festival. Troy cada vez pasa más tiempo con Sharpay y con la gente de la alta sociedad, alejándose de sus amigos y de su novia, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella deja el club de campo, pues solo había ido a trabajar allí para pasar tiempo con Troy, pero el está demasiado ocupado intentando conseguir su beca. Troy se da cuenta que sus amigos son más importantes y le dice a Sharpay que no actuará y se reconcilia con Gabriella. Ryan pide a Troy que actúe con Sharpay pero con una canción nueva. Cuando llega el momento de la actuación Sharpay no sabe nada de la nueva canción y es que Ryan lo ha arreglado todo para que Troy salga a cantar y quien le acompañe sea Gabriella. El premio del festival parece que va a ser para Sharpay, pero antes de que anuncien al ganador ella toma el premio y se lo entrega a su hermano Ryan. La película finaliza con el esperado beso entre Troy y Gabriella y una escena musical en la piscina del club, con la estrella de Disney Channel, Miley Cyrus. Personajes Protagonistas Troy Bolton (Interpretado por Zac Efron). El chico más popular de la escuela y el captitán de su equipo de baloncesto. Después de haber hecho un musical en su escuela junto con su novia Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens), por fin llega el verano, aunque él y todos sus compañeros deberán trabajar durante ese tiempo, por lo que Sharpay (Ashley Tisdale) logra contratarlo para su club de campo, aunque él solo trabajará ahí con la condición de que también sus amigos lo hagan. Él es el chico que a Sharpay le gusta como nunca, por eso Sharpay lo trata de conquistar todo el verano y hace que Troy tenga una relación con la familia de Sharpay y tenga problemas con su novia Gabriella. Al mismo tiempo tiene defectos con sus amigos, los "Wildcats" ya que se empieza a llevar un poco con un equipo de jugadores mayores que el. Sharpay lo escoge para que el baile con ella en un concurso de baile. Sus problemas con Gabriella son tantos que hacen que los dos se puedan separar. Gabriella Montez Vanessa Hudgens es Gabriella Montez(Interpretada por Vanessa Hudgens). Ahora, la novia de Troy ( Zac Efron) será la socorrista en el club de campo de Sharpay, algo que a ella no le gustará. Sin importar todo lo que pasa con Troy y Sharpay, ella no es celosa y sabe que Troy la sigue amando, aunque él llegue un poco tarde a las citas con las que quedan los dos. Su mejor amiga, Taylor (Monique Coleman) le dice que hay un poco de problemas, por lo que Gabriella se siente un poco desepcionada de Troy. Ella es feliz y sencilla, y empieza a tener una amistad con Ryan (Lucas Grabeel), el hermano de Sharpay. Al final llega a sentir que su relación con Troy no es la correcta y pasa algo que hace que Troy se sienta muy mal y cambie algo en cuanto su actitud. Sharpay Evans Ashley Tisdale es Sharpay Evans(Interpretada por Ashley Tisdale). De nuevo, la chica mas popular de toda la escuela, y también malvada. Sus padres son dueños de un club de campo, el cual es amado por Sharpay y su hermanp Ryan. En su club trabajarán todos los amigos de Troy y él mismo, pero a ella solo quiere conquistar a Troy, por lo que hace algunas acciones para que él trabaje más tiempo para ella. Como en la antigua película tratará de romper la relación entre Troy y Gabriella, pero en esta ocasión se acerca más en lograrlo. Es una buenísima jugadora de golf, y Troy la entrena un poco. Y de nuevo, modifica una canción de Kelsi (Olesya Rulin) y hace que Troy deje el ensayo con sus amigos y lo practique con Sharpay. Al final de todo, casi Gabriella se va del campo y deja a Troy, pero se vuelven a juntar, por lo que Sharpay reflexiona un poco y canta junto todos los demás amigos. Ryan Evans Lucas Grabeel interpreta a Ryan Evans, hermano de Sharpay(Interpretado por Lucas Grabeel). Como en la antigua película, es aún manipulado y controlado por su hermana. Junto con ella, se van al club de campo de sus padres a disfrutar del verano y ganar el concurso anual de baile que organiza éste club. Él y Sharpay han sido ganadores de todos éstos concursos en los que han participado, y de nuevo lo harán los dos. Pero con la llegada de Troy al club, Sharpay remplaza a Ryan por Troy para que cante junto con él. A consecuencia de esto, Ryan se siente mal y empieza a pensar que siempre ha sido como el "asistente" de su hermana y es usado. Después, Gabriella, Taylor y él forman una gran amistad, y después de esto también forma una amistad con los demás, como con Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu), el mejor amigo de Troy. Él es una gran jugador de fútbol, ya que cuando era chico tomo algunas clases de este deporte, y al mismo tiempo es un gran coréografo, por lo que Gabriella le pide que les enseñe a bailar, logrando una gran amistad con Ryan. Otros Corbin Bleu es Chad Monique Coleman es Taylor Chris Warren Jr. es Zeke Baylor Olesya Rulin es Kelsi Nielsen Ryne Sanborn es Jason Cross Mark L. Taylor es Thomas Fulton Robert Curtis Brown es Vance Evans Jessica Tuck es Derby Evans Kaycee Stroh es Martha Cox Leslie Wing es Lucille Bolton Bart Jhonson es Jack Bolton Charan Praeharanes Pro-Asistente Dave Fox es Profesor Dave Nibley es Chico * 2 Manley Ortega es El perro de Sharpay Miley Cyrus es Chica de la Fiesta Final Jaymz Tuaile es Javier Banda Sonora What Time Is It? - Todos Fabulous - Sharpay y Ryan (Coro Sharpettes) Work This Out - Todos (excepto Sharpay y Ryan) You Are The Music In Me - Troy y Gabriella (al principio les muestra Kelsi el tono) I Don't Dance - Ryan y Los Linces (sin Troy) You Are The Music In Me (Sharpay Version) - Sharpay y Troy (Coro Sharpettes) I Gotta Go My Own Away - Gabriella (en algunas partes Troy) Bet On It - Troy Everyday - Troy y Gabriella (y al final también cantan todos los demás) All For One - Todos los de la piscina Evans y toda la secundaria de East High (Inluyendo a Miley Cyrus) Humuhumunukunukuapua'a - Sharpay y Ryan (Coro Sharpettes) (Bonus Track) Versiones Al igual que la primera película, High School Dancing 2 posee varias versiones diferentes, que son transmitidas por Disney Channel ocasionalmente y algunas de ellas están incluidas en el DVD. Chat Lince (título original: Wildcat Chat): versión especial de la película, donde el Elenco contesta las preguntas de los fans. Se estrenó un día después del estreno de la película en Estados Unidos, 19 de agosto de 2007. Canta con Nosotros (título original: Sing-Along): versión especial de la película, que incluye subtitulos karaoke en todas las canciones. Estrenada dos días después de la película, el 19 de agosto en Estados Unidos, mientras que en Hispanoamérica se estrenó el 28 de septiembre de 2007 y en España el 5 de octubre de 2007. Baila con Nosotros (título original: Dance-Along): versión especial de la película, que incluye las coreografías de What Time Is It? y All For One durante las pausas comerciales. Estrenada el día 8 de septiembre de 2007 en Estados Unidos. En Hispanoamérica se estrenó el 20 de octubre de 2007. Versión Alrededor del Mundo (título original: Around the World Version): versión especial de la película, muestra los videos de las canciones de High School Musical 2 interpretadas por artistas de todo el mundo, junto con el estreno de la película en Londres. Estrenada el día 18 de enero de 2008 en Estados Unidos. En Hispanoamérica se estrenó el 2 de marzo de 2008. Versión Cuenta Todo (título original: Pop-Up Version): versión especial de la película, incluye pequeñas ventanas que se abren a medida que la película avanza. Las ventanas incluyen material extra como detalles y curiosidades. Transmitido en Estados Unidos el 23 de noviembre de 2007. Se estrenó en Hispanoamérica el 24 de mayo de 2008. Producción El 19 de febrero de 2007, el elenco completo comenzó los ensayos en Saint George, Utah3 y en Salt Lake City, Utah.4 El 6 de marzo, comenzó el rodaje de la película. Las primeras escenas se realizaron en Salt Lake City en el East High School. Cuatro días más tarde, el 10 de marzo, el elenco se trasladó al Snow Canyon Country Park, St. George, Utah para filmar el resto de la película, finalizando el rodaje el 16 de abril del mismo año.5 DVD Versión Extendida El DVD de High School Musical 2, bajo el título High School Musical 2: Versión Extendida fue lanzado el 11 de diciembre en Estados Unidos y el mismo día fue lanzada la versión en Blu-ray de esta película. En Hispanoamérica fue lanzado el 21 de noviembre, mientras que en España fue lanzado el 3 de diciembre. El DVD incluye: Errores de Grabación Música y más Escena musical inédita y agregada la Edición Extandida: Humuhumunukunukuapua'a. o en español "Jumu jumu nucu nucu a púa á" El Karaoke de High School Musical. Sing-along: Canta con nosotros Videos Musicales (escenas musicales internacionales): Eres la Música en Mi (Paulina Holguín y Roger), Eres la Música en Mi (Valeria Gastaldi y Daniel Martins). (Hispanoamérica y España) Gotta Go My Own Way (French Version) (Nikki Yanofsky), Eres la Música en Mi (Paulina Holguín y Roger). (Estados Unidos). Disney tras Bambalinas Ensayo de Bailes (Los ensayos y primeras tomas de las escenas musicales) Avance de Phineas y Ferb (Serie Original de Disney Channel) Avance y video musical de Hannah Montana (Serie Original de Disney Channel). Sólo en la versión para Hispanoamérica y España. El Blu-ray de la película fue lanzado el mismo día e incluye el mismo material adicional que en el DVD. El único cambio visible es un ligero cambio en los menús. Dance Edition! El nuevo DVD de High School Musical 2, titulado como Dance Edition! que fue lanzado el 23 de Septiembre en USA, mientras que en España el 8 de octubre de 2008 para celebrar el próximo estreno para High School Musical 3 ,cargada de varios bónus y escenas editadas jamás vistas. Aún no se han confirmado las fechas de lanzamiento para Latinoamérica. En el, se podrán apreciar todos los bonus de la versión Extendida además de otros como: El Dance-Along de High School Musical 2 Escenas jamás vistas Avance exclusivo a High School Musical 3: Senior Year High School Confidencial: Descubre todos los secretos de High School Musical 2 en 12 entretenidos reportajes Cómo se hizo la escena musical "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" Los preferidos del reparto En las localizaciones En la cocina Video musical "All For One" Videos musicales alrededor del mundo. Errores Al final de la escena en la escuela en la que Sharpay le dice a Ryan "..pero es verano Ray, y todo es diferente", ella se pone los anteojos, pero al salir del colegio, cantando y bailando, no los tiene puestos. Al principio, cuando Ryan y Sharpay llegan a "Lava Spring" se ve que en el auto está el equipaje, pero todo el equipaje es rosado, es decir, que solo Sharpay tenía equipaje, y Ryan nada. Cuando comienza "Fabulous" Sharpay tiene unas sandalias, cuando empieza a cantar desaparecen. Al final aparecen nuevamente. En "Fabulous", y también en otras tomas, se ven reflejadas en los anteojos de Sharpay una pantalla blanca y cámaras. En fabulous, Sharpay al principio tiene una pulsera plateada, pero luego aparece con la misma pero en dorada. En "Work This Out" Troy esta tocando con una cucharas de madera y las deja en un envase de vidrio, luego al ayudar a Gabriella a bajar de una mesa plateada el las tiene nuevamente en las manos. Cuando Troy tiene la chaqueta de los halcones se suben y bajan las mangas. Cuando Troy está en el descanso del partido de basketball y llama a Gabriella, en su teléfono se ve una imagen de ella que no es más que un video en pausa, el celular no está en realidad llamando (además se ve también que el aparato no tiene señal). Cuando Gabriella estaba encarando a Sharpay por lo del Show, tiene puesta la cadena que le dio Troy pero en "Gotta Go My Own Way", a partir de la estrofa: "Don't wanna leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up...", desaparece la cadena hasta antes que Gabriella se la entregara a Troy. Cuando Troy y Gabriela cantan Everyday, se les veía cantar bien, pero cuando alejaban los micrófonos de ellos, el volumen de sus voces no disminuía. En "Everyday" hay tomas donde se ve un viento fuerte, y en otra toma, éste desaparece. Esto ocurrió porque la escena fue grabada en dos noches diferentes. Al final de "Everyday", cuando Sharpay abraza a Ryan y le da el premio, se puede ver que la estrella se dobla, rompiéndolo. La estrella estaba en realidad agregada al trofeo, y no estaba bien pegada. Pero esto se soluciona en la escena siguiente, pues la estatuilla aparece como nueva. En "Everyday" Gabriella tiene puesto el collar que Troy le dio la principio de la película, pero ella se lo devolvió a Troy cuando abandonó el club. Pudo haber sido que los amigos de Troy se lo pidieron para entregárselo a Gabriella. En "All For One" cuando bajan de donde están cantando se ve que de un lado baja Troy, Chad y Sharpay y del otro Gabriella, Ryan y Taylor pero después vuelven a cantar y están de un lado las tres chicas y del otro los tres chicos. Fechas de estreno High School Musical 2 se estrenó a nivel mundial a partir del 14 de agosto en una función especial en el cine AMC del Downtown Disney en Disneyland Resort,6 y en adelante las fechas de estreno en otros países varían de acuerdo a la programación del canal y otros aspectos comerciales de la franquicia. Véase también High School Musical High School Musical 3: Senior Year High School Musical 4: College Years High School Musical: El Desafío (Argentina) High School Musical (desambiguación) Referencias ↑ «"Patriots-Ravens game sets cable TV viewership record," Providence Journal». Consultado el 2007-12-06. ↑ «Variety.com -'High School Musical 2' huge hit». Consultado el 2007-08-18. ↑ Inn at the Entrada News - "High School Musical 2 Rocks the Inn" (en inglés) ↑ New York Times (en inglés) ↑ «Participa de High School Musical 2». ↑ «Proyección anticipada de la película en Disneyland». Enlaces externos Sitio Oficial de High School Musical 2 en Estados Unidos Sitio Oficial de High School Musical 2 en Latino América Sitio Oficial de High School Musical 2 en España Trailer (en YouTube) Página de los Videos más Completos de High School Musical (en YouTube) Obtenido de "http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/High_School_Musical_2" Esta página fue modificada por última vez el 16:59, 5 mar 2009. Contenido disponible bajo los términos de la Licencia de documentación libre de GNU (véase Derechos de autor). Wikipedia® es una marca registrada de la organización sin ánimo de lucro Wikimedia Foundation, Inc.